


You're Not Sweet

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Library Trash [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Librarian!Patrick, Library AU, M/M, cute boyfriend times, mentions of chronic diarrhoea?, trash, why are all my fics terrible lately?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is determined to teach Pete how to use a library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly trash lol it's like 10 words long but my writers block just gets worse if I don't do anything so....

"Okay now find a book about dealing with chronic diarrhoea." Patrick said from behind the library desk after Pete added another book to the rapidly growing pile. Pete was getting good at this game. 

Ever since they started dating Patrick made it his mission to teach Pete how to use the library, that involved teaching him both the Dewey decimal system and the alphabet. Patrick invented what he liked to call the "find stuff" game, a simple game where he makes Pete find stuff. It started with vague things like "a children's book" or "audio books" but after three months of dating, Pete knew the library almost as well as Patrick. They now played on advanced level, this involved Patrick giving very specific queues like "a book with the author code 'anal'" or "three DVD's staring Nick Cage".

Pete's fastest time was just under thirty seconds, and that was impressive considering just how large the library Patrick worked in was. 

"Here's your diarrhoea book. I hope this one wasn't personal?" Pete smiles proudly as he presented Patrick the book. He always looked stupidly like a puppy playing fetch whenever they did this. It made Patrick's stomachs feel light and achey. 

"No, it's for a friend." Patrick joked and added the book to the trolley he was just about to unload. "Do you want to get lunch? This is my last trolley and then I'm done for the day." 

"Would I ever say no to lunch with you, Patrick?" 

"I don't know, I thought the diarrhoea might have killed the mood." 

"I would date you even if you had chronic diarrhoea." Pete said seriously, following behind Patrick as he began putting back all the books Pete had pulled out. 

"That's nowhere near as sweet as you think it is." Patrick tried to hide the way the corners of his mouth lifted, he didn't want to encourage Pete's stupid diarrhoea romance but he was finding it hard not to love absolutely everything Pete did.

**Author's Note:**

> diarrhoea is so hard to spell


End file.
